creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Dally
She seemed like an okay person, someone who might be easy to befriend. She had long wavy brown hair, skin that looked like porcelain, warm amber eyes and a very timid personality. She always dressed in beautiful green gowns. Whenever she was asked a question it took several minutes for for her to respond. Her real name was Bridget but because of her slow nature she was called Dilly-Dally or Dally for short. Everything seems to move slow so it's only natural for me to go at the same pace. I hate it so much when people rush and don't think things through before. So I try to avoid people as much as possible. They are much too wrapped up in time. There is also a reason I'm like this though it's not entirely natural. Once I actually used to be a human. "I want that doll," Bridget said cheerfully. "Are you sure? If you get that doll, you can't get the plushie," Bridget's mother said with a hint of tiredness in her voice. "Okay, then. I want the dolly!" Bridget responded. The two bought the doll and headed for their home. Once home, Bridget further inspected the doll. She had long brown hair and amber eyes that matched Bridget's. "I like you, you're like me," Bridget said with a small smile. It seemed as if the dolls eyes were glaring at her whenever she turned around, but if the small child noticed she didn't seem to care. "I'm worried about you, all you do is lock yourself up in your room with that thing," Bridget's mom said. "By that thing do you mean my doll," Bridget replied before running to her room. 'Click! "OK, then go ahead play with your dolly!" Bridget's mother said. During the night a strange chanting was heard, it sounded as if many languages were being yelled at the same time. Because of this I woke up, and began to rub my eyes because of the strange sight before me. It was my dolly but she seemed different, almost malevolent. She walked towards me with outstretched arms and a grin on her face, and then she motioned for me to come forward. I did as told, but then she began to embrace me. After the first minute, I felt my skin grow smoother and glass-like. Five minutes in, I started to feel hollow and heartless. Then we stopped hugging and I was tossed onto the floor. That is when I realized what happened, she had taken my form and that also meant I had taken hers. She then ran out of the room not even making a sound. After ten minutes, a fight had started there was a terrible scream and then a horrible sound that will always haunt my existence. Each night she returns she has never stated her purpose, but I know she must be stopped soon. It has been six years since the incident and now she looks like a teenager. It seems that my body is still growing even though it has a different soul. Please find her, it may be your life you save by doing so. She has a very slow manner of speaking but compared to me she is quite fast, because I have not moved from the shelf in six years. So I have just one request please get my revenge because I'm unable to do so in this body. Category:Items/Objects Category:Ritual